


A Little Bit of Fun

by AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Oral Sex, References to Knotting, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny/pseuds/AlphaSoloMakesMeHorny
Summary: Smut. Just smut. Nothing else. Just smut. Krashlyn enjoying each other. That is all.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	A Little Bit of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> As there is nothing else to do during quarantine, look for me to write more one-shots. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome. Comments fuel me. So they're much appreciated. Thanks.

“Look at you Ash. Tied up, ready to be fucked.” Ali says. I let out a whine, pulling at the restraints. 

I’m restrained to our bed. Leather cuffs fastened to my wrists and ankles. Legs spread, begging to be fucked. Ali plants a kiss on my right breast, before getting off the bed. She walks over to our dresser, where our toys are layed out. 

“Hmm, what should I torture you with first?” Ali asks. She grabs a couple of items and walks back over to the bed. I pull at the restraints again, as I notice she’s picked the anal plug and her favorite strap-on. She sets the items on the bed, and grabs the lube from the nightstand. 

“You’re gorgeous baby. My pretty little alpha. All tied up for me.” Ali mumbles. She takes my right nipple into her mouth. I hiss, pulling at the restraints. 

“Ali, please. You’re such a tease.” I say. Ali chuckles as she releases my right nipple and takes the left one into her mouth. She sucks on my left nipple for a few seconds, before releasing it, and slowly kissing her way up to my neck. She gently bites down on my mating gland. I groan and whine, as I pull at the restraints again. 

“My pretty little alpha. Are you ready baby?” Ali asks me. 

“Yes. I don’t care...do something. Anything.” I whine. Ali chuckles, and picks up the anal plug. She squirts a generous amount of lube onto her fingers, then applies the lube to my anus. I let out a gasp, as she inserts a finger. She quickly gets to work on massaging my prostate. My legs jerk, and I let out a breathy moan. 

“You like that baby?” Ali asks me. 

“Yes.” I whisper. Ali pulls her finger out of me. She grabs a baby wipe and cleans her hand, before throwing the wipe into the trash and grabbing the anal plug. She applies a healthy amount of lube to the anal plug, and gently inserts the anal plug into my anus. 

“Oh fuck. Ali, please. Oh yes.” I whisper. 

My hips jerk, and I pull at the restraints again. Ali takes my semi erect penis into her mouth. 

“Oh Ali, fuck yes. That feels so good baby girl.” I say. She gently bobs her head up and down on my penis for a few minutes, working me to a full erection. 

Ali shifts, and places her pussy right above my mouth. She smells so good. Between her pheromones and already slick pussy, the smell in the room is intoxicating. She smells sweet, and when she gently lowers herself onto my mouth, I get my first taste of the night. I’m not disappointed. Ali has always tasted good. 

Ali runs her tongue over my knot, causing me to buck into her mouth. She chuckles, before taking me into her mouth again. 

Ali and I remain in the 69 position, until the both of us cum. My legs jerk, as Ali helps me ride out my orgasm. My movements become shaky, as I slowly work Ali down. Ali rolls off of me and removes the anal plug. She places it on the nightstand, and grabs the lube again. 

“You were so good for me. My pretty little alpha. I’m going to let you decide what you want next. Do you want me to fuck you? Or do you want me to ride you?” Ali asks me. 

“I want you to fuck me.” I say. 

“Mmm, good choice. We can save the best for last.” Ali says. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to knot you...not yet at least.” I say. 

Ali grabs her favorite strap-on and puts it on. She squirts some lube onto the dildo and cleans her hand off with a wipe. After tossing the wipe into the trash, she presses the head of the dildo against my anus. My hips jerk and I pull at the restraints again, as Ali slowly inches her way into me. 

“Fuck Ash...I forgot how good this feels.” Ali mumbles, as she slides the last couple inches of the dildo into me. The base of the dildo is designed to rub against her clit. She lets out a moan and grabs onto my left hip. 

“It feels good for me too, baby girl.” I say. Ali leans down and presses our lips together. I run my tongue over her bottom lip, seaking entrance. Ali moans, and I sneak my tongue into her mouth. We make out for a few seconds. Ali pulls away and bites down on my mating gland again. She sucks on the mark she left on my neck years ago, before pulling away and propping herself up on her left elbow. 

“I love you Ash.” Ali whispers. 

“I love you too Ali.” I say. 

Ali presses our lips together again, before pulling out a few inches, then sliding into me again. 

She starts up a pace that is comfortable for the both of us. My arms and legs jerk, as I get closer to an orgasm. 

“Ali, fuck...I’m close baby. Don’t stop.” I mumble. Ali smashes our lips together, as she wraps her hand around my hard cock. She runs a finger over my knot. I moan against her lips. She deepens the kiss, before pulling away and burying her head in my neck.

“I’m close.” She whispers against my neck. 

“So close.” She whispers. 

“Cum for me Ash.” Ali mumbles. She jerks my cock, and runs her finger over my knot, and I let out a gasp, hips jerking, arms pulling at the restraints, as I cum on her hand. 

Ali lets out a moan, hips stilling, as she cums. Once we’ve both come down, she pulls out of me, gives me a quick kiss on the lips, and gets off of the bed. I let out a whine, as I watch Ali lick her hand clean.

She grabs a wipe out of the container on the nightstand and proceeds to clean off my abs, penis and testicles. Once I’m clean, she tosses the wipe into the trash, and takes the strap-on off. She sets it on the nightstand and climbs onto the bed.

“I can’t wait to knot you.” I say. 

“You’ve been such a good alpha. I think you deserve a reward.” Ali says. She straddles me, grabs the base of my cock and positions the tip at her opening. 

“Oh Ali, please baby. I need you.” I say. 

She lets out a gasp, as all six and a half inches of my hard, thick cock slide into her. 

“Oh Ash, you feel so good baby. So thick. Your knot is so big.” Ali says. She places her hands on my abs and starts rocking back and forth. 

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight. Don’t stop Ali. Fuck.” I say. 

Ali quickly removes the restraints on my arms. She gently rubs the red marks on my wrists and I smile at the kind gesture. 

“Love you.” She whispers. 

“Love you too.” I say. I place my hands on her hips and give them a light squeeze. 

“God, you’re beautiful.” I mumble. 

“Mmm, you too.” Ali says. 

For the next few minutes, Ali and I build a rhythm. She rocks and rocks, until my knot eases inside of her.

“Fuck Ali, I’m close baby. I’m going to cum.” I say. 

“Me too. Oh fuck, yes Ash.” Ali mumbles. 

A couple minutes later, I feel Ali cum. I let out a grunt, as her pussy contracts around my cock. My knot grows even larger, tying us together. She moans against my neck and gently nips at my mating gland. I gasp, and empty myself inside of Ali. 

“Mmm, you’re pretty amazing. You know that, right?” I ask Ali. She just chuckles and lets out a grunt against my neck.

Roughly 30 minutes later, my knot shrinks. Ali gently rolls off of me, and gets off the bed. She cleans us both with a couple of wipes, before tossing the wipes into the trash, removing the restraints from my ankles, and helping me out of bed. 

We clean the toys, put everything away, take a quick shower, get dressed into underwear and bras, and head downstairs. We let Logan and Storm out for a few minutes, grab a quick snack, consisting of cheese, apples and crackers, and after eating our snack, we let the dogs back in, and head upstairs. The dogs lay down at the foot of the bed, as Ali and I climb into bed and go to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys rock! Oh, and does anyone else become super happy when they see Ella post pictures on her Instagram? She looks super happy with her new partner. And they're having a baby. Ella looks super cute, baby bump and all.


End file.
